List of Locations
The World of One Piece One Piece takes place on an unidentified fictional world. The One Piece world is definitely not our Earth. This gives the author a lot of freedom to create his own world. In Chapter 392, a Geocentric model of the One Piece world with 6 satellites or planetoids (which includes their world's moon) can be seen at Ohara's Tree of Knowledge. If this is a true representation of their planetary system, it indicates there are at least 5 other planet entities within their world's planetarty system one of which has at least one identified satellite/moon. The first thing that needs to be mentioned is the time when the story takes place. Since One Piece is a pirate adventure, the age in the story resembles the colonial times of the real world. Of course there´s lots of differences to the real world here and there, but the ages can roughly be compared to each other. In the world of One Piece, there seem to be three big different kinds of environments in which everyone lives in. The first is the Blue Sea, which is the massive ocean that covers most of the world of One Piece. The next one is the Sky Ocean which as the name indicates is an environment in the sky. The third one hasn't been given a official name so far since it only appeared in a side story, but since the surface and sky environment have been mentioned, the last one is the Ocean Floor world. The Blue Sea The Blue Sea, which is where the bulk of the storyline takes place, consists of one large continent, one long chain of islands, and four seas that make up two larger oceans. The continent is called the Red Line, the big chain of islands is called the Grand Line and the four seas are called North Blue, South Blue, East Blue and West Blue. The Four Blues As explained above, North Blue, South Blue, East Blue and West Blue make up the four seas of the world. Within each Blue, sea travel works as it does in the real world. You can sail to any destination you want with a regular compass. However getting from one Blue to another is much more difficult. The reason is because not only the Red Line separates the two oceans, but also because the seas within one ocean are separated by a large sea route called the Grand Line as well as two Calm Belts. East Blue East Blue is the weakest of all the Blues, and is the one which has been shown the most so far. This is, of course, because it is where the storyline starts. All of the places that have been shown in East Blue are listed below, both of those that have been visited by any of the Straw Hats crew members and those that haven't so far: *Fuusha Village *Alvida's Island *Shelltown *Shimotsuki Village *Organ Island #Orange town *Island of Rare Animals *Gecko Island #Syrup Village #Kaya's mansion *Baratie *Commi Island #Gosa village #Cocoyashi village #Arlong Park *Loguetown *Buggy's Island *Big Bird Island *Kumate Island *Mirrorball Island *One Palm Island *Tequila Wolf West Blue Unlike the East Blue, West Blue is not a place where the Straw Hat Pirates have traveled so far. The places of West Blue that have been shown or mentioned so far are listed below. * Ohara * Ilusia * Thriller Bark (was there at one time) * Toroa North Blue The places of North Blue that have been shown or mentioned so far are listed below: * Lyneel Kingdom * Micqueot South Blue The places of South Blue that have been shown or mentioned so far are listed below: * Bliss Kingdom * Karate Island * Centaurea * Torino Kingdom * Baterilla The Red Line The Red Line is the one and only continent in the One Piece world. It traverses the entire world from north to south. The Red Line separates the two oceans into four smaller seas. One of the oceans forms the two seas, East Blue and South Blue, and the other one forms the North Blue and the West Blue. Below is a list of places in the Red Line that have been shown or mentioned so far: First Appearance: Chapter 101; Episode 61 * Reverse Mountain * Twin Cape * Mariejois * Fishman Island The Calm Belt The Calm Belt is a sea area that surrounds each side of the Grand Line. These regions are constantly calm. No winds or sea currents can be found, hence the name "Calm Belt". As a result, sailing through it is extremely difficult, especially because it is the nesting ground for the Sea Kings. Even if a ship does not require wind or currents to sail, it would still be in danger of being attacked by these creatures that are the size of islands. Thus, this is why the chances of entering the Grand Line this way are very low. However, the Marines have developed a way of safely sailing through the Calm Belts, by lining the bottom of their ships with seastone. Below is a list of places in the Calm Belts: * Sea King Encounter Area * Amazon Lily * Impel Down The Grand Line The Grand Line and the Red Line have one feature in common: they both traverse around the entire hemisphere. But unlike the Red Line, the Grand Line stretches from east to west. Rather than a continent, it is one long line of islands that come one after another. Again, since the Grand Line is surrounded by the Calm Belt, entering this route is not an easy task. There is only one way for the ships from each of the four Blues to enter the Grand Line, and that is through the Reverse Mountain. Reverse Mountain is one of the two points where the Red Line and the Grand Line meet each other. The Reverse Mountain reaches into each of the four Blues. All of the Blues has an entrance at the foot of the mountain. The entrance is a river that flows up the mountain thanks to the immensely strong flowing current. Since the currents are so strong that they can make rivers flow up instead of down the mountain, maneuvering under these conditions is very hard. And if a ship misses the entrance then it heads directly into the mountain and crashes there. That´s why entering the Grand Line is a tough matter. However, if a ship successfully enters the river then it has practically entered the Grand Line already. The rivers from all four Blues flow to the top of the mountain, and from there on there´s only one river that flows down again; that river takes the ships directly to the beginning of the Grand Line. Once a ship has entered the Grand Line, it enters a route with its own strong magnetic field. The islands of the Grand Line each are so rich with minerals that they cause abnormal magnetic fields along the entire line, which makes the usage of a regular compasses impossible. To navigate safely through the Grand Line, the crew needs a Log Pose. A Log Pose is a special kind of compass that adapts to the magnetic field of the next island. After the Log Pose has adapted to the magnetic field of the next island, it will constantly point in that direction, showing the crew the correct path to an island. After the crew has landed at the island, the Log Pose takes some time to readapt the magnetic field of the next island and then everything starts all over again. Traveling through the Grand Line goes step by step. However there are different routes that can be taken to travel that way and this can only be done at the beginning of the Grand Line at the Cape of Twins. From here on there are seven routes that can be taken. Each one begins with an island and once a route is entered there´s no turning back and it has to be followed until the end. Each of the seven routes follows the same step-by-step traveling rule. Further down the routes the Grand Line meets the Red Line for a second time, but the journey doesn't end there. At this point, one can cross the Red Line at only one of two places. By traveling above the Red Line, one can gain special passage through the holy land of Mariejois at the permission of the World Government. On the other hand, by diving into the depths of the ocean, one can also cross the continent through Fishman Island, which is located at a hole in the bottom of the continent. After crossing across the Red Line at one of the two points, the sailor reaches the second half of the Grand Line, which is nicknamed the New World. Based on the Log Pose held, the previous path will continue as it was in this half of the world. The routes themselves will sooner or later meet and join with each other until they all become one final route that ends at the last island of the Grand Line, Raftel. What waits there and how the Grand Line can be left from there on is yet to be revealed. As explained, following the step-by-step rule with a Log Pose is an easy way to navigate the Grand Line. What makes travels even more difficult on the Grand Line is its peculiar climatic conditions. The many islands with their magnetic fields cause huge disturbances in the weather. On the direct route from one island to the other the weather can change from sunny to stormy to snowy to sunny again very rapidly. Predicting the weather is impossible, and hurricanes can come up in a second and destroy entire fleets. These climatic disturbances are what makes the travels within the Grand Line dangerous. The only places where the weather is stabilized is within the magnetic field of the islands themselves. The Grand Line can also be entered from above and below by the calm belts, but this is rarely done as the calm belts are the mating grounds of even bigger than normal sea monsters. The Marines however found out that using Seastone on the bottom of the ship makes the ship invisible to sea monsters, and while it doesn't make the voyage completely safe it gives the Marines a big enough advantage to supply the Grand Line with ships from the other four sea's. *Cactus Island *Little Garden *Drum Island *Arabasta *Jaya *Longring Longland *Water 7 *Enies Lobby *Sabaody Archipelago *Fishmen Island *Marineford *Vira *Raftel *Banaro Island *Paladego Island *Nanimonai Island *Holliday Island *Elbaf *Mariejois *Yuki's Island *Shanks' Jungle Island *Buggy's Treasure Island *Yukiryuu Island *Wapol's Island *Ace's Island *Marine Base G-2 *Hot Springs Island *Sea Train Area *St. Poplar *Pucci *San Faldo *New Spiders Cafe *Karakuri *Momoiro *Boin Archipelago *[Island *Kuraigana Island New World The Sky Ocean The Sky Ocean is a place that is unknown to most people in the Blue Sea. The reason for that is that the Sky Ocean is entirely made of clouds, which from the Blue Sea doesn't look like an ocean. The Sky Ocean clouds, however, are no normal clouds. There are two kind of clouds, Sea Clouds and Island Clouds. Sea Clouds are just as water, which means that you can sail on it if you´re not to heavy to sink through it, whereas Island Clouds are dense enough to carry all kinds of things. The reason why such clouds can exist explain itself through an extraordinary solidification process. The responsible element for this is Seastone which comes from the Blue Sea. It can be found in "pyrobloin" which is a sulfur protein particle that gets transported into the sky through volcano eruptions. When it reacts with the vapor, the differences in density determine whether Sea or Island Cloud will be formed. There are different ways to get to the Sky Ocean from the Blue Sea. The only way that has been shown so far is the unorthodox and dangerous way in which the sailors have to take a Knock-Up Stream. In the Sky Ocean there are two known seas, the White Sea and the White White Sea. The White Sea This sea lies 7000 meters above the surface. It is the lower of the two seas and lies between the Blue Sea and the White White Sea. To get to the White White sea from here one has to take the Milky Road road, which is a manufactured river of sea clouds. The only known place where a Milky Road that leads to the upper sea can be found is Heaven's Gate. *Heaven's Gate *Clouds End The White White Sea The higher of the two known seas in the sky. It lies 10000 meters above the surface of the Blue Sea. To get to the White Sea from here, the same Milky Road as mentioned above can be taken. Whether or not there are other Milky Roads that connect the White White Sea to the White Sea is not known so far. To leave the Sky Ocean one has to go to Cloud's End and take an Octopus Balloon there. The Octopus Balloon grabs the ship that wants to get to the Blue Sea, blows itself up with hot air, and slowly glides down. *Angel Island *Upper Yard *Shandian Village *Bilka Also *Weatheria The Ocean Floor Not much has been shown about this world so far; it even has no official name, only fan-given ones. The Sub Ocean so far has only appeared in Hatchan's manga side adventure. Almost the entire adventure took place below the sea where some creatures and places were introduced. * Catfish Village Other Places Many of the places in this section are those that only exist in rumors, fairy tales or historic records. Because of that, there aren't any real facts about their locations thus far. * All Blue * Ancient Kingdom * Fairy Vearth - is actually Moon Filler Locations Places, islands, nations, cities, and villages that are not found in the manga but only in filler arcs, T.V. Specials, movies, and video games. In East Blue * Warship Island * Lost Island In Grand Line * Fireworks Island * Goat Island * Ruluka Island * Rainbow Mist * Navarone Island * Memory Island * Ganzack's Island * Woonan's Island * Clockwork Island * Crown Island * Hannabal Island * Partia * Asuka Island * Omatsuri Island * Mecha Island * Ocean's Naval * Clam Island * Rudolph's Island Other * Grand Jipangu (alternate universe) Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:List